


Possibility of Ambrosia Songs, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s03e03 Ways and Means, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-06
Updated: 2007-03-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I am going to find a song that reminds me of your sleepy voice."





	Possibility of Ambrosia Songs, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Sam couldn't have a girlfriend forever, so this is the next chapter of their story.  


* * *

The loud thunder startled Sam from sleep. It was still dark outside; he saw lightning streak across the window. The rain came down hard and probably would for the rest of the day. Forecasters were predicting up to 3 inches as the remnants of Tropical Storm Evan pounded the nation’s capitol. Sam closed his eyes again; tried to go back to sleep.

After 15 minutes, he flopped over on his back and stared the ceiling. His job had been stressful lately, sleep eluded him as CJ, Leo, and Ainsley Hayes worked their magic. They were pushing aside the fair and bipartisan Independent Counsel in favor of the bloodthirsty House of Representatives. Claypool issued subpoenas for everyone to appear before the Oversight Committee. Nerves frayed as staffers wondered what they were really up against.

This was the opportunity Republicans were looking for. They wanted to tear the Bartlet Administration down brick by brick. Love affairs, lies, call girls, pills, gunshots, and secrets… nothing was off limits for their circus. All in the name of truth. Sam could not help but worry about Tish. She was the daughter of a powerful Democratic Senator, caught in the crosshairs. 

She and Sam were not yet married; their conversations not privileged. Everyday he woke with fear in the pit of his stomach that she would be served a subpoena. He knew Claypool’s tactics…he would do it in a public place and make sure the press was there to cover it. He wanted to tell Tish to lay low for a while, maybe until New Year or something. That was not going to happen though. Nothing controlled his fiancée’s life, especially political mess. If she were called to testify, she would do it proudly. Claypool did not know who he was dealing with.

There was more booming thunder. It felt as if the whole room were shaking. Tish turned over and cuddled in his arms. Sam stroked her back.

“Don’t wake up.” He whispered, kissing her forehead.

“Too late.” She murmured.

“I'm sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. The thunder is so loud.”

“Yeah.”

“What's the matter Sam?”

“Nothing. Go back to sleep honeybug; you don’t need to be awake now. It’s still dark out.”

“But something is bothering you.” Tish stretched. Sam knew that at least for a little while sleep had left her. “That bothers me. I know you can't talk about it too much, the MS thing, but you should not be going through this alone.”

“I'm alright.” He lied.

“You're lying.”

“Why would you say that?” 

“Because you won't look at me.” she sat up on her elbow. “And you are a lousy liar, which is a good thing. Talk to me Spartacus.”

“Actually, I have been thinking of honeymoon destinations. I want it to be good…not the same ole thing. I want it to be something you never forget.”

“I could spend a week in this apartment with you and be perfectly content.” Tish replied.

“So, we honeymoon in Casa Del Seaborn, where the living is free.”

“This condo is so not free. So, the honeymoon is what has you in knots?”

“Tish…”

“What?”

“Not only should I not be telling you what is happening at my job, I really don’t want to. Here with you is the only place where it is not foremost in my mind. C’mere.”

Tish’s sigh was happy as Sam pulled her into their first kiss of the day.

“I don’t think we have electricity.” He said. “The alarm clock is out.”

“Um, I'm feeling plenty of electricity right now.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

She kissed him again. Sam pulled her closer, rolling over to rest on his back so Tish was practically on top of him. She ran her fingers through his hair.

“You are a beautiful man, do you know that?”

“I love you and I am sorry.”

“For what?”

“For what you might go through in the next couple of months because of me.”

“You did not do anything Sam. Moreover, I will say that to anyone who asks. You are an honorable and courageous man…I am so proud to become your wife.”

Sam smiled, hugging her.

“I promise to make you so happy Tish.”

“Do you promise to make me waffles on Saturdays?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Take me on long vacations once a year?”

“Yes.”

“To give me sex whenever I demand it? Asterisk, good sex.”

“Oh yes. Definitely good sex.”

They held each other, spooning in bed and watching the storm outside. The sun would come up soon but only the fact that it rose every morning. Today was not going to be a sunny one. Tish already felt her second wind sputtering; she would be asleep in a matter of minutes.

“Sam?”

“Hmm?”

“I want to tell you something before I fall asleep again, or forget.”

“What?” he placed light kisses along her shoulder.

“I want you to pick out our wedding song.” She said.

“Me?”

“Yeah, you. I know you're going to be really busy and distracted. You're not going to have time to do some of the basic wedding stuff. I want you to do that.”

“Are you forgetting what happened the last time I tried to pick out a song for us?”

“You can do it Sparky; I have faith in you.”

“That makes one of us. Any requirements?”

Tish did not want anything by Rod Stewart or Bryan Adams, unless he felt it was perfect. She did not care if it was a slow or fast dance; she just knew that as soon as she heard it, she would think of them.

“Oh, and no help from Josh Lyman.”

“Gotcha. Wow, I'm going to be listening to a lot of music over the next couple of months.”

“Probably.” She yawned. “Its going to help you get through this mire you're in. But I bet you already know the song you’ll choose.”

“Is this a test?” Sam asked.

“No. God Sam, not everything is a test honey. I just want you to be a part of our wedding and I know you will be glad you did this.”

“Have I ever told you how in love I am with your sleepy voice?”

“Mmm, no. That’s so cute.”

“It’s true. I am going to find a song that reminds me of your sleepy voice. That will be the perfect song.”

“Oh Sam.” She turned around and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too honey. Go back to sleep.” He kissed her nose. “I don’t know what time it is but it is definitely too early to be awake.”

“It’s a stay in bed and turn off the phone kind of day. I love Sundays.”

“I'm going to stay in this bed and hold onto you as long as I can.”

Sam held her in his arms, felt her body relax against his. He stroked her hair and sighed. Every morning and every night for the rest of his life. She would always be there. Only a phone call separated them if she wasn’t. He never thought he would meet someone that he didn’t want to live without. It definitely did not seem possible in Washington, DC at the most insane time of his life. Yet here she was, and she loved him too. Sam Seaborn was a very lucky guy indeed.

***


End file.
